


I'm Sephiroth

by Xiema



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent, Young Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiema/pseuds/Xiema
Summary: FFVII AU - 15 years have passed since the Jenova War have ended. It should be a normal day for Sephiroth, breakfast with his father, a boring day at school and then spending time with his best friend Zack ... but then he finds out the truth about himself.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 6





	I'm Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final fantasy or the charakters, thery belong to Squere Enix  
> I only write for fun
> 
> English isn't my first language so please be nice
> 
> All my works are also in german on my Wattpad account: Aokami_Xiema

It was the year 2023, 15 years after the end of the Jenova War. Sephiroth only know this from stories told by his uncles and aunts, old friends of his father, he wasn't even born back then. They told him about ShinRa and their machinations, about Jenova and most importantly all about the one-winged angel who was trying to destroy the world and how they fought him. 

Every time his father thought Sephiroth wouldn't notice, he watches him silently, with an expression in the normally so composed, blood-red eyes that looked as if he were mourning for him.

Sephiroth always knew that he wasn't like other children. He was final and more intelligent than his classmates, including some of adults he knew. His father just said that there were always people, that they were older in their mind and that this was normal. But the silver-haired teenager never got rid of the feeling that something wasn't right with him.

He has dreams, dreams of a blurred shape. A woman so he thought, but she was strange, like an alien. She talked to him, call him son and whisper things to him. Terrible things. Sephiroth had never had a mother and never met her, he didn't even want to meet her, he was happy how it was. He was adopted when he was a baby. In their "family" it had never been a secret and he didn't mind it either, he knew that his father love him. The thought that this figure could be his mother makes him sick. 

The more it shocked him what he just found out.

It had been a normal day. The silver-haired teenage wake up, had breakfast with his father and then left school with his best friend Zack, who he knew his whole life. Then came the history lesson.

The subject: the Jenova war. 

Sephiroth does not even listen properly and read a book, important was it with the stories of the Jenova-Kriges, even lead them quickly by heart. But then his teacher suddenly said Sephiroth.

Now he starts to listen.

"... He was an experiment created by Shinra, Rank-1 SOLDIER and the initiator of the Jenova-war. Sephiroth, who was also known as the One-Winged Angels, nearly destroyed the planet."

She went to the projector to show some pictures.

Sephiroth froze, his heart pumping wildly in his chest and his throat was dry as dust. Sephiroth's mind raced wildly, controversial behavior for what he was looking to be found. And then a girl from the front row spoke out what everyone this room have already thought: 

"He looks like our Sephiroth!" 

The pictures show him, just older? But that doesn't have to mean something. That was just a coincidence, it has to be! 

"Seph?" Zack, who sat next to him, stared at him, his voice wavering between confusion and shock. 

He needs to out of here! 

The teenager ran out of the classroom, he barely recognizes screams his teacher who ordered him to come back. He just ran.

\------oOo-----

Sephiroth stared at his plate and poked at it with his fork, after that what he learnt today he wasn't really hungry.

"Are you all right Sephiroth? You didn*t even touch your food." worried red eyes looked at the teenager. 

"Dad, I have to ask you something ... The One-Winged Angel. His name was Sephiroth, wasn't it?" Vincent's eyes widened in shock. 

"How do you know that?" 

The silver-haired boy ignored the question: "Why does he look like me?" 

Silence. 

"I'm him, right?" Again, no answer 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that's not true!" Shouted Sephiroth. Why doesn't he try it? Why didn't he just say that Sephiroth was wrong. Why didn't he just lie ... why? 

Vincent couldn't do it. He believed the look his face was completely obscured by his hair. He could no longer saw Sephiroth in the eyes. 

"Do you even love me all, or are you just my guardian so that I don't end up like him?" 

"You have lied to me all these years, pretend feelings and a family to me. Admit it, you never loved me!" 

"Sephiroth ..." the black-haired man looked up again. Tears had cracked in the inhuman eyes. But the teenager ignored it. He was furious. 

"Who am I?!" 

"You know who you are." Vincent's speaker trembled slightly. He intends to take the boy's hand, but Sephiroth has withdrawn.

Sephiroth hid in one of the city's many alleys. There was an old building hidden behind others which was easy to overlook, Zack and he found it once and call it a meeting place when they fled from their parents or skipped school together. So, it was only a matter of time before the black-haired one would find him. 

"Are you okay Seph?" The younger one sat next to him. The question was asked out of politeness. Zack wasn't stupid, he didn't think anything was ok. 

"You don't really think you're the One-Winged Angel, do you? He's dead, our parents killed him." Zack stuttered, quickly tripped over his own words, and got louder and louder. You could tell immediately that he was only saying that to himself refused to admit it. 

"You saw the pictures of yourself Zack. That was definitely me. He even had the same eyes!" 

"But-" 

"Zack!" Sephiroth looks his friend straight in the eyes. 

They remain silent for a long time. Zack still had a certain overwhelming effect on the silver-haired man, regardless of whether he kept silent or talked his mouth fluffy. Sephiroth was always happy to be there. 

"Zack, I have to talk to Cloud" 

Zack was confused.

"With Dad, why?" 

"I want to hear the hole story. I want to know what happened and Cloud is the only one who can tell me." 

Zack hesitated. 

"He's in the old church." Sephiroth just nodded and got up. Suddenly the younger grabbed his hand. Zack looks him right in the eyes.

\------ oOo ------ 

How he expected did he found Cloud in the old church. It was the blond swordsman's favorite place. 

"Tell me the truth Cloud!" 

"About what?" 

"Don't act stupid! I know about Sephiroth. Why do I look like him? Why did you hide it from me? Who or what am I? " Cloud hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"You and Sephiroth are the same person." He replied. 

So, it was true. He was the One-winged angel, the trigger of the Jenova war. He killed the people of Nibelheim, he had nearly destroyed the planet, he had Aerith... He was a monster. 

"So, my whole life is a lie ... And you all knew who I am all along?" Cloud rubbed the nape of his neck, a habit he never got completely rid of. 

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning!" The boy shouted, "I want to know everything." Cloud nodded. 

"Good as you wish." 

"As you already know Vincent belongs to the Turk-" 

"Why do you tell me that?!" Sephiroth grew impatient. Was the swordsman trying to fool him? But Cloud was clam.

"If you let me finish you will find out." Cloud shortly before he continued: "They were a couple and loved each other very much, but when she found out that Vincent was her supervisor's son she broke up with him. She came tougether with Hojo, who was also a ShinRa scientist, and got pregnant. But Hojo was insane, he planted cells of an alien life form name Jenova in Lucreria to turn her child in a kind of super soldier. This child was Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth always knew that he was different, but he was still a normal person. One day he found out on a mission that he was one of Hojo's experiments and went mad and in his hatred he wanted to destroy the entire planet. 

From that moment, Sephiroth was just a monster, powerful and ruthless. We teamed up and actually managed to defeat him. But none of us was prepared for what came next. After the fight we found you next to his sword and his clothes and it was immediately clear to us that you were Sephiroth. We didn't know what to do. Vincent decided to take you , I suspect he wanted to raise you for Lucretia. "

"So father only took me in because I am the son of his first love?"

"In the beginning, yes." Cloud looks at Sephiroth. It was amazing how similar he and Vincent were. They were both intelligent, stubborn, and strong-willed. Sometimes Cloud just couldn't believe that Hojo really be Sephiroth's biological father. 

"You will never be like Sephiroth and do you know why?" The teenager didn't answer.

"Because you are stronger than him. You have friends who stand by you, you have Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Barret, Marlene and me and Zack of course. " 

Zack, the memory shot through his head, how he had looked into his eyes, his look had been full of confidence and Sephiroth understood. It didn't matter who or what he was, Zack would always stay by his side. 

"But most important, you have your father who will always love you no matter what happen. Vincent has taken care of you all these years, he was there when you took your first steps, when you said your first words. Vincent just wanted you to have the childhood Sephiroth never had, he wanted you to be happy. "

Vincent ... Sephiroth heart hurt. It was true, his father had always been there for him. He had comforted him when he had a nightmare as a child, it was he who had cared for him when he was sick and so much more ... and what did Sephiroth do in return? He threw the worst things at him and didn't stop, not even when he noticed that the otherwise so composed man was close to tears. He had taken it too far, how could he face him now? 

"I can't go back. Not after everything I've said. He sure hates me now, I ..." Cloud grabbed the little one's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"He doesn't hate you Sephiroth. He could never hate you. 

"But-"

"No but." The blonde smiled slightly. 

"I'll take you home and you will see that everything will be fine."

It took them a while to reach the villa. Sephiroth felt his heartbeat accelerate with every step they took towards the house. He was afraid. Very scared. But Cloud was right, he had to do that. The lights were switched off everywhere, only in the living room it was still on. So his father was still awake. Suddenly he was trembling all over. The memories of their argument came back all of a sudden. All the things that he had thrown at his father's head, his trembling voice and the lost look in his eyes. He couldn't, he couldn't face him. 

"You can do that" he was grateful for Cloud's support, if he had been alone, he surely would ran away. Slowly the teenager raised his hand and knocked on the massive wooden door. But there was no answer. When he reached for the doorknob, he felt his heart suddenly slip into his pants. He had never been so frightened in his life. They entered the living room together and Vincent actually sat there. He was alone, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. He hadn't noticed either of them, or maybe he was deliberately ignoring them? The thought hurt Sephiroth very much.

"Vincent." The black-haired man startled and looked at Cloud and Sephiroth. The red eyes reflected, fear and relief at the same time. Sephiroth had to swallow. He had never seen his father like this before, and all because of him. Guilt crept into him. When the door suddenly closed, the teenager was startled only to almost have a heart attack when he was hugged stormily. Now Sephiroth couldn't help it. Hot tears ran down his face. After everything he'd said and done, Vincent, no, his father was still ready to forgive him. How did he deserve it? 

"I'm sorry dad, I-" 

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything.", The shooter's eyes were red and tears formed.

"I should have told you a long time ago, I just didn't know how. To be honest, I was afraid that you would hate me. "

Sephiroth shook his head: "I could never hate you." .... I know who I am now ... " Sephiroth broke away from the embrace, to look in the man in the eyes. 

"... I am Sephiroth Valentine."


End file.
